geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetra's Pirate Crew
Much of the plot of The Wind Waker concerns Tetra's Pirate Crew. Though many in number, each has his own personality, and they follow Tetra as loyally as they did when her mother was the head of the crew. They travel the Great Sea on an unnamed ship in search for treasure. Background Very little is known of Tetra's pirates background and origins. They used to serve under Tetra's mother orders, but after she passed away, Tetra followed in her footsteps and became their new leader. The pirate crew are known to be extremely loyal and follow whatever orders they are given to by "Miss Tetra," showing their dedication towards their leader at any given moment. Curiously, they appear surprisingly similar to the group shown in a painting on a wall of the sunken Hyrule Castle. The picture depicts an antediluvian Princess Zelda along with several of her courtiers, each of them bearing a striking resemblance to the members of Tetra's pirate crew. Since Tetra is later on revealed to be Princess Zelda, it can be safely assumed that the pirates' ancestors served the princess in past generations. Pirates The crew is made up of six pirates: *Senza appears to be the con-man of the crew as he is very talented in persuasion. *Gonzo is (next to Tetra) the highest ranked of the pirates, he steers the ship. *Nudge is the strongest of all the crew, he councils Tetra in decision making. *Mako is called the brains of the ship and the king of invention. *Zuko is the lookout on the ship. *Niko is the lowest ranked of the pirates. Appearances ''The Wind Waker'' They are first seen right after Link acquires the telescope from his sister, Aryll, and are attacking the Helmaroc King. After a successful hit, the bird drops their leader Tetra into a forest where Link saves her, after which the Helmaroc King returns and mistakes Link's sister for Tetra and takes off with her. They help Link reach the Forsaken Fortress in an attempt to rescue his sister, but the young hero ultimately fails. The pirates aren't seen again until Link goes to Windfall Island and see Tetra and her crew stealing bombs from Bomb-Master Cannon in order to gain entry to the cave in Outset Island where Jabun lies hidden. Tetra allows her pirates to stay at Windfall for the night, which lets Link gain a head start to reach Jabun and receive Nayru's Pearl from him. After Link visits the Forsaken Fortress for a second time to rescue his sister, the pirates appear to take back the other two kidnapped girls, Mila and Maggie, to Windfall Island in order to get some reward from their fathers. They also promise to return Aryll safely back to Outset Island for free. Tetra's pirate crew are seen again during the ending credits. After Tetra and Link resurface from the now-sunken land of Hyrule, the pirates are seen greeting them along with other characters aboard their ship. Afterward, they set sail from Outset Island as they accompany Tetra and Link in search new lands, which sets the background for Phantom Hourglass. ''Phantom Hourglass'' Tetra and her crew also appear in Phantom Hourglass, but only in the game's opening and ending cutscenes. The pirates who appear are Gonzo, Niko, Mako and Zuko. Nudge and Senza are nowhere to be seen, but it is safe to assume that they're still with the other pirates. After defeating Bellum, Link and Tetra reunite with the rest of the pirates. ''The Wind Waker'' (CGI film) Tetra and her crew appear in the [[The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (film)|2016 CGI movie adaptation of The Wind Waker]]. Trivia *After the Helmaroc King drops Tetra in The Wind Waker, Gonzo and Senza can be seen arguing aboard the ship. After Link rescues Tetra, Senza can be seen tending to their ship's catapult. References Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker